1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base plate for a hard disk drive and a hard disk drive including the same, and more particularly, to a base plate for a hard disk drive having an improved filter assembly structure so that the structure may be applied to a base plate manufactured in a pressing process or a forging method, and a hard disk drive including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to the disk by using a read-write head.
In a hard disk drive, a base plate is commonly provided with a head driver, that is, ahead stack assembly (HSA), capable of moving the read-write head across the disk. The read-write head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended at a predetermined height above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver.
According to the related art, in manufacturing the base plate provided in the hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs or the like generated due to the die-casting, has been used.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process of injecting aluminum (Al) for forging in a molten state to form a form is performed, high temperatures and high pressures are required, such that a large amount of energy is required in the process and processing time may be increased.
Further, in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there is a limitation in manufacturing a large number of base plates using a single mold, and a base plate manufactured by the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, in order to solve defects in the die-casting process, the base has been manufactured using a pressing process or forging method. However, in the case of manufacturing the base plate using a press processing or forging method, the base plate can be provided with a uniform thickness, such that a precise shape thereof may be difficult to implement.
Particularly, in the hard disk drive, foreign objects present in air flowing during rotation of the disk are collected by a filter, such that the inflow of foreign objects such as fine particles into a read-write head is prevented. Here, since the filter has a relatively thin shape, a structure for fixing the filter to the base plate is required.
However, in the case of using a pressing process or forging method, it may be difficult to implement a structure for fixing the filter, such that reliability of the hard disk drive may be deteriorated.
Therefore, research into technology for improving a filter assembly structure so as to firmly fix the filter, even in the case of using a press processing or forging method, has been urgently demanded.